Safe Tower
by SeamSweetheart
Summary: Safe is not an adjective I would describe Tony Stark with. Or when Coulson's team went to a safe house, which turned out to be a safe tower.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:** Agent Phil Coulson, Agent Melinda May, Skye, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts

 **Setting:** There is no special plot besides Coulson's team going to a safe house when Hydra is revealed, which is Tony's famous tower. If living with Tony, even if just for a few days, can be safe.

 **Plot:** Safe is not an adjective I would describe Tony Stark with. Or when Coulson's team went to a safe house which turned out to be Avenger tower.

 **Author's note:** This story will be a few chapters long, but still not very lengthy. Thank you for clicking on this story and I hope you enjoy reading it and leave some feedback :)

* * *

''Alright, team! We are going to a safe house. Get your things together! You have five minutes or you stay here,'' Agent Phil Coulson commanded his team.

''Safe house? What-'' Skye couldn't finish her sentence.

''Less talking, more packing, Skye,'' Phil cut her off.

Jemma leaned over to Skye to explain what was happening. ''It's an establishment where we'll be safe until we decide how to continue.''

''Oh, now this has cleared it up!'' Skye sarcastically answered, rolled her eyes and walked away to pack her things for their trip to wherever the safe house was.

Phil sighed. ''Don't mind her, Coulson,'' May said. ''She's just stressed out.'' And she walked away.

''Sir, for how long are we packing?'' Leo Fitz asked tentatively. His boss, in return, raised a brow and dared him to continue. ''It's just that, ah, you know, I don't know how much to pack,'' Fitz stumbled through his words awkwardly. ''Sir,'' he added as an afterthought.

''Indefinite.'' Phil answered. Fitz nodded and went his way.

* * *

''We look like freaking tourists,'' Skye complained. They were walking through the New York streets, their outfits complete with hats, sunglasses and their backpacks. To any civilian they looked like normal tourists going on a crazy sightseeing tour. Well, normal _ish._ If May dressed in leather from head to toe, Phil looking like a businessman and three kids in their twenties looked normal. ''A weird family of tourists that can't decide whether they want to go to a committee meeting, martial arts tournament or straight back to uni.''

''We kind of are,'' Phil smirked. ''Or more like to a primary school.''

''What?'' the three younger members asked confused.

''He's a lot to handle,'' he answered cryptically.

''He? So, it's a he,'' Sky nodded. ''How much further till we meet him?''

''Not that much. Besides, you can already see it.'' Phil chuckled. ''In fact, you could see it the whole time.''

''Come on, A.C.,'' Skye complained. ''Let's not play a game of _I spy with my little eye_ and just tell us already. I bet May knows.''

''She does,'' May nodded and shared her lesson on _How to be an agent 101_. ''If you were more perceptive you would've noticed that we have been walking towards it for the past 10 minutes.''

Skye furrowed her eyebrows. ''What?'' she turned to Fitzsimmons to see if they understood it.

''Don't look at us,'' Jemma answered. ''We are not that kind of agents,'' Fitz added.

''Whatever.''

* * *

''Shops. Fast food. More shops. A creepy alley… How more creepy alleys till we get there?'' Skye complained.

''With this attitude, you're going to get along with him splendidly,'' Phil said.

''And there you go again with the personal pronouns. Why can't you just tell us?''

''I would but we are here,'' Phil answered and stopped.

''Where?'' Skye asked. ''All I see is a big building, many security guards and business people.'' She turned to Fitz and Simmons again, but this time their eyes were huge with anticipation.

''Do you know where we are?'' Skye asked. They nodded eagerly.

''Well?'' she questioned.

''How can you be so blind?'' Fitz asked incredulously.

''I thought you are his groupie,'' Jemma laughed.

''Just once, give me a break!'' she complained. ''Wait-''

''I think she finally gets it,'' May smirked to Phil.

''I think she does.''

''Big building. Tower. Groupie. Once.'' Skye counted on her fingers as the realization dawned on her. ''Ironman,'' she breathed out.

Fitzsimmons nodded in a manner that almost seemed possessed. ''Ironman,'' they confirmed.

Skye finally realized what was happening and squealed in an unladylike manner. ''What!'' Phil smiled, now a gentle one as if he has just given his only daughter the one gift she has always wanted and now he couldn't be happier that his said daughter was so happy. ''Believe it.''

* * *

''So, how are we going to get in?'' Skye asked. ''Unless we're going to walk past all the bodyguards, through the metal detector, ask the receptionist where Ironman is and demand we see him all while being undercover with zillion weapons on us, and I'm pointing specifically at May, and-'' Phil cut her babbling off.

''Actually,'' he responded in a way that suggested he took in account her suggestions seriously, but he actually doesn't agree because he can't for it's a stupid plan for a bunch of fugitives who are better armed than the army. ''we can't do that. But, as fun as going undercover sound fun, we can go in the easier way.''

''The easier way, Sir?'' Simmons asked.

''What do you mean, Sir? Are we going to just walk in or is Mr. Stark meeting us?'' Fitz added.

Phil shared an amused smile with May. ''No, he is not expecting us,'' he answered. ''However, we are, indeed, just walking in.''

''Huh?'' the younger agents asked confused.

''Seriously, Coulson?'' Skye asked. ''He doesn't know we are coming, much less who we are and we are just walking straight into his tower, bypassing all security.''

''Just put them out of the misery,'' May finalized with a straight, unamused face.

''You are no fun,'' Phil smiled, that smile of his which says he is amused and wants to chuckle or something but he actually doesn't want to show his emotions so he better put on some kind of a grimace and pretend he is enjoying himself.

''Well, neither are you!'' Skye rolled her eyes.

''Sir,'' Jemma cautiously asked. ''can you tell us what our next step is?''

''Yes. When I said we are walking straight in, that's what I actually meant. I have the security code for his back entrance.

''You have what?''

''Sir, how can you own his password?'' Fitz asked.

''It was given to me by a friend.''

''A friend?'' Jemma wondered.

''Who was it? Dreamy Thor? Muscular Captain America? -'' no other than Skye questioned excitedly.

''No, it's much less exciting than that,'' Phil admitted. ''Although, to have Captain America giving me the codes or anything really would be –''

''Focus,'' may said.

''Right,'' he nodded. ''Pepper gave it to me.''

''Who is Pepper?'' Fitz asked at the same time Skye wondered out loud whether he actually meant pepper as in a spice.

''Yes. Pepper. Well, her name is actually Virginia but friends call her Pepper.''

''Virginia?''

''Potts. Virginia Potts,'' Phil clarified.

''Wait, Potts?'' Skye asked. It's no wonder that the name rang the bells to her firstly, as she _once_ was Stark's groupie.

''Yes,'' he confirmed again. ''Stark's personal assistant turned CEO of Stark industries.''

''Wow,'' Fitz's eyes grew big. ''How do you know her?''

''And why would she give you the password to a back entrance?'' Simmons asked. ''Not that you're not worthy of it, Sir,'' she added quickly, as an afterthought.

''Let's just say I've met her under special circumstances.''

* * *

''Can you believe it?'' Skye said excitedly. ''We are actually about to meet _the_ Ironman.''

''Yes and the genius behind the –'' Fitz agreed.

''Don't expect too much out of the genius,'' Phil warned. ''He's a bit too much. Don't get your engineering hopes too high.''

''Let's just go!'' Skye said impatiently.

''Seriously, Coulson, let's go,'' May agreed. ''Let's get it over with.''

''Fine. Let me just put in the code,'' he said. They were standing in front of the back elevator which apparently led straight to the living quarters of the tower, where the famous Tony Stark lived.

''Prepare,'' he breathed once he had put in the 12 or 15 numbers long code and the elevator had started to go up to the chosen floor.

Once the elevator finally arrived to the living quarters, the electric door slid open silently, so they could just about see the quarrel between the before mentioned man and the air. At least that's how it seemed, since he _was_ talking to the ceiling.

Tony Stark was standing behind his bar, which stood on one end of what seemed like a way too spacious living room. He was pouring himself an alcoholic drink despite being sooner that noon.

''Grow a spine, JARVIS. Seriously,'' he said exasperated. ''The last time you let _my_ protocols be overridden, you ruined a date, for which, by the way, I had to wait a whole fucking week.''

''My apologies, Sir,'' JARVIS answered. ''Perhaps, if you hadn't enraged Miss Potts the previous week, you would have had your date sooner,'' he added.

Tony looked bewildered at the ceiling. Still lost in his quarrel with the air, he hadn't yet seen his visitors. Basically, he would already be dead if they had been terrorists or something. ''Did you seriously just – you know what,'' he shook his head. ''It's too early for this and I will seriously reprogram you if you allude at me being a bad boyfriend ever again,'' he threatened.

''Very well, Sir,'' JARVIS answered. ''May I remind you that it's her birthday tomorrow,'' he added.

''WHAT?'' he yelled. ''I _told_ you to remind me about it a week before now one day!'' he said outraged. ''Wait-'' he shook his head. ''It was last month, you electronic s-'' he growled.

''Did you forget about her birthday again?'' Phil asked, finally having decided to cut in and stop the monologue with air.

''Actually,'' Tony lifted his finger in a threatening but lazy way. ''I will have you know that I remembered this year and arranged for a cruise to Hawaii. I even banned all electronic devices. This, of course, came with a price, if you know what I mean, since we had to waste time the other, much more fun way,'' he grinned wickedly.

''Besides,'' he continued his monologue, because he still hasn't caught on that he was talking to a supposedly dead agent. ''I didn't see you wishing her a happy birthday, _Agent,_ '' he emphasized the last part, because he was still touchy with Pepper calling him by his first name.

Phil smirked. _So, he does know who he is talking to_. ''Wait, what the fuck?'' he asked. He finally looked up from his drink, which he had been stirring all along and filling it with ice cubes. He had to do a double take. ''Agent?'' he asked again.

''JARVIS,'' he quickly said. ''I swear to god this is my first drink today!''

''It is indeed sir,'' JARVIS answered.

''Then what kind of drugs to the put in it? I'm pretty sure I'm seeing and talking to a dead agent.''

''Sir, the agent is very much alive,'' JARVIS clarified the situation. ''His heartbeat is stable and very much alive.''

''Then I'm dead,'' Tony deadpanned.

''Mr. Stark,'' Phil grinned. ''How have you been?'' he asked.

''You have no right to ask me that. What are you doing here Mr. Dead?'' he asked.

''I've come here with my team to ask for a safe place to stay just for a few days,'' he admitted.

''Well,'' Tony grumbled. ''I have a few precautionary questions first.''

''Such as?'' Phil asked.

''You know, on second thought,'' he waved his hand in a '' _whatever''_ way. ''Just tell me your real name,'' he said.

''Seriously?'' Skye asked. ''Is this guy for real?''

''I'll get to you people later,'' Tony answered annoyed. ''Tell me your name,'' he repeated again in a threatening way.

''Agent Coulson,'' Phil answered automatically.

''Damn it!'' Tony raised his voice and slammed down his drink on the counter. ''Let me ask you again. What is your _real_ name?''

''Oh,'' Phil grinned. ''That's what you mean.'' Internally, he laughed at his ridiculous question and inability to forget.

''My name is _Agent_ ,'' he finally answered.

Tony stared at him for a few seconds in an intimidating way. Then, slowly, his mouth stretched into a smile and he full out grinned.

''Welcome back, Agent.''

* * *

 **Author's note:** I have always imagined that if Tony ever saw Coulson again, he would have asked him for his _real_ name.

 **Next time:** Tony meets the rest of the team and the appearance of Pepper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:** Coulson's team has just arrived to the safe place, which turned out to be the Stark/Avengers tower. Tony has accepted them once he asked Agent a very important security question: What is your real name?

 **AN:** Thank you for everything :) I did not think this story would receive such good feedback :) I would have updated sooner, but my internet decided to die. Fortunately, it is alive and well again.

* * *

Tony clapped his hands. ''Alright, you people,'' he pointed to the rest of the team ''go sit there,'' he then pointed to the sitting area in the centre of the room.

''You can't just boss us –'' Skye narrowed her eyes.

''My tower. My rules.'' Skye looked at the man again and wished that she had never been his groupie. Not even that one time. ''Rude,'' she muttered.

Tony took no notice of that and continue with his commanding. ''Sit, right there. You, Agent, come with me,'' he wiggled his finger in his direction. Tony led him back to the bar where he had been peacefully making himself a drink before Agent and smaller agents along with one glaring/bored agent who looked ready to kill interrupted his morning.

''You know,'' he began. ''I'm not explaining to Pepper how you are still alive or how you were reborn or whatever. That's on you. And only you. I cannot take that ride again. Seriously, it was awful,'' he babbled on. ''Like, imagine a puppy and – ''

''Mr Stark,'' Phil smirked. That annoying half smirk. ''Do not worry, I will do it myself.''

Tony nodded. ''Good.'' He took the forgotten drink in which the ice has partly melted. They both returned back to the other agents, who were now as requested (ordered) sitting down.

Phil took a sit with them and Tony took the empty seat opposite of them so he could see them. ''Are you not going to ask how I'm alive?'' Phil asked. ''You know, that's very inconsiderate of you,'' he smirked.

Tony waved him off. ''We've all been dead before and what not. And then alive. Like a phoenix.''

The team looked at him weirdly. For a genius, he sure talked like a madman.

Phil took a closer look at the man and noticed the circles under his eyes and the tired look. Up close his clothes looked wrinkled and his hair stuck up in a more messy than stylish-but-messy way. ''Are you alright, Stark?'' he asked.

''Huh?'' Tony replied and looked at him from the alcohol which was moving in a mesmerizing way. ''Oh. Yeah, sure. You can take whatever.''

''Thank you but that's not what I asked.''

Tony looked at him. ''Well, that's what I answered.''

''Dude,'' Skye said. She couldn't keep quiet anymore. But, Phil stopped her with a raised hand.

''Where's Pepper?'' he asked Tony.

''Pepper?'' Tony repeated, her name having caught his attention. ''Malibu. Should be back for dinner.''

Phil raised a brow. ''And how long has she been gone?''

Tony's reply was a groan. JARVIS decided to interrupt once the silence from his master became too long. ''Miss Potts has been gone for five days.''

''And when was the last time Mr Stark slept properly?'' Phil questioned.

''Hey!'' Tony complained. ''Are you insinuating I can't sleep on my own? I'm not five.''

The younger agents muffled their chuckles. To think that a grown up, no _Tony_ _Stark_ , couldn't sleep because his girlfriend wasn't there, was absolutely ridiculous. May's face remained passive.

''Five days ago,'' JARVIS replied. ''Sir has not slept for the past 45 hours, but for the two times he dozed off.''

''JARVIS!'' Tony complained. ''Since when do you answer to strangers?'' he asked outraged.

''I'm sorry, Sir,'' JARVIS said in a not-sorry-voice. ''I was under the impression that Agent Coulson is an exception as he is not a stranger nor a pirate-wanna-be.''

''I can't sleep, okay?'' he suddenly blurted out to Phil. Phil remained quite because he has learned that silence was one of the only things that could get under Stark's skin.

As expected, Tony continued after about ten second of complete silence. ''Why are you even here?'' he grumbled.

''I've told you. We would really appreciate if you let us stay here for a few days.''

Tony raised his eyebrow tiredly. ''A few days,'' he repeated. ''And then days become months and months becomes half a year and then a year and you're still here.''

''I assure you,'' Phil answered ''we will be gone in a few days. A week at most. We have things to do.''

''Hmm,'' Tony hummed tiredly. ''Just do whatever,'' he said at last and stood up. ''See you tomorrow. He made his way to the elevator. ''The rooms are a floor below this one. For anything else ask JARVIS.''

Tony was just a few meters away from the elevator when it dinged, indicating that it has arrived to the preferred floor. ''JARVIS, why has the elevator just arrived when it was here the whole time?'' Tony questioned.

''You have a visitor, Sir.''

''More visitors?'' Tony groaned. ''Are these not enough,'' he flapped his arms in the general direction of the visitors.

''Hey!'' the younger agents complained.

Before anyone could say another word, the elevator door opened and in came Pepper Potts. Tony gasped and rushed forward immediately. ''Pepper!'' he exclaimed and hugged her, lifting her off the ground. ''What are you doing here?'' he asked her while still having a tight hold on her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly.

''I took the early flight,'' she replied once they broke the kiss.

''Still not early enough,'' he pouted. ''Next time I go with you.''

''Unless you attend the board meetings, you are not going with me.''

''Pepper!'' he whined like a child. ''You are always gone for too long!''

''What is not too long for you?'' she asked with a raised brow.

''You not going. Problem solved.''

''Me not going equals _your_ company going bankrupt.''

''It's yours too! And who cares about the company anyway?'' he answered.

''Well I do and it will be good for you if you do too.''

''Don't put this on me!''

''On you?'' she said, suddenly annoyed. ''Nothing is ever on you!'' she replied. ''You don't do anything for _your_ company. When was the last time you even appeared in a meeting?''

''That is not the point,'' he pointed out.

Back at the sitting area, Phil shook his head. ''These two, I swear.''

''How can a lovely reunion turn into this,'' Skye asked and pointed at the couple that was still bickering in front of the elevator door.

''No one understands them,'' Phil answered.

''Boring!'' Tony suddenly raised his voice and startled the team. ''I'm giving you boring alert! It's inhumane to be that boring.''

He turned around and walked back to the group, forgetting his previous intention now that Pepper has arrived back home. ''Besides, I have a surprise for you.''

''A surprise?'' she asked. ''Please tell me you didn't let Dummy cook again.''

''Don't worry,'' he assured her. She sighed in relief. ''He is only allowed to bake.''

Pepper finally looked the way Tony was walking and saw the whole team. She gasped again. ''Phil?'' she whispered.

''It's _Agent_!'' Tony exclaimed jealously.

''Phil, what – I don't understand.''

''Don't worry Pepper. What happened, happened. I'm here now,'' he smiled reassuringly.

''Miss Potts to you,'' Tony coughed not subtly at all.

Pepper, already having seen many things in her life since working for Tony Stark nodded and came closer to him.

''Are you alright? Safe?'' she asked. Phil nodded and hugged the woman who gladly accepted the hug.

''I'm glad,'' she whispered. ''Just stay safe.''

''Of course, Pepper,'' he assured her even though they both knew his profession doesn't involve being safe. Ever.

''Hey, hey, hey!'' Tony suddenly appeared and pulled them apart. ''No hugging other men! And for God's sake learn yours names already.''

''Tony,'' Pepper touched his cheek. She took notice of his tired figure before, so she understood that he was annoyed easier than usual when he was like that. She ran her fingers across the goatee and she could feel Tony leaning into her touch. She smiled inwardly. It always amazed her how different he has become since Afghanistan.

She turned back to Phil and his team to address them all. ''Sorry for all this,'' she apologized and smiled professionally at them. ''I have not introduced myself yet. My name is Pepper Potts and I work for Mr Stark. The rooms are a floor below. If you need anything ask JARVIS. He is the A.I. and is in charge of the tower.'' She waited for the team's response. Once they nodded in understanding, she continued. ''I am taking this cranky genius to sleep, so we will probably see each other in the morning and we will talk more. Please make yourself at home. Excuse us,'' she added and took Tony's hand.

He obediently followed her to the elevator and once the door closed the team broke into chatter.

''This was definitely not how I expected to meet Mr Stark,'' Fitz said.

''Definitely not,'' Simmons agreed.

JARVIS suddenly spoke up. ''Are you in need of anything, Agents?''

''Actually, I would really like a snack,'' Skye answered. ''And some coke.''

Fitzsimmons sprang to attention as well. ''Apple juice for me.'' ''A diet soda, please.''

''May?'' Phil smirked.

''I'm good,'' she answered and made herself comfortable on the sofa. Well, Pepper did say to make themselves at home.

* * *

 **Next:** As this was mostly centred around Tony, Coulson and Pepper, expect more dialogue from the rest of Coulson's team.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously:** Tony has agreed that Coulson and co. can stay in the tower for a few days. They also met Pepper, but the encounter was very quick, as she led a very tired Tony to get some well-deserved sleep.

 **AN:** As you probably noticed, I really like Pepperony. However, do not worry because more is to come and there will be more focus on the SHIELD agents in the coming chapters. :)

* * *

As Pepper had said, it was the next morning when they saw each other again. Phil and his team were already seated and having breakfast when a rested Tony made his appearance.

''I feel like I was hit by both Hammer Time's hammer and Cap's shield. Repeatedly,'' Tony groaned as he walked to his breakfast bar to make himself an extra black coffee.

''I am very sorry to hear that, Sir,'' JARVIS replied.

''No, you're not,'' Tony answered. ''Besides,'' he continued ''is it possible to have a sleep induced hangover? Reminder: google that.''

''Very well, Sir. May I remind you that you have guests.''

''Huh?'' Tony asked. Then he finally saw them. ''Oh. Them.''

''Hey!'' Skye cried out annoyed. ''You cannot just go around and degrade people like that.''

He raised a brow. ''Watch me.''

''Mister, uh, Sir,'' Fitz began addressing Tony awkwardly because he did not know how to call him. ''Doctor Stark?'' he continued with his torture and Tony did nothing to stop his babbling. He stood behind his bar, waiting for his coffee machine to be done preparing him his morning drug, with a raised eyebrow as the younger boy struggled to stark a conversation with one of his idols.

Suddenly Tony began to laugh. ''Huh. It's been a long time since someone addressed me as Doctor. I mean, Brucie is always a Doctor. Why am I never a Doctor?'' he continued. ''JARVIS! Reminder: Make everyone call me a Doctor.''

''Very well, Sir.''

''That's great, Agent …''

''Fitz.''

''Agent Fitz. Thank you for reminding me of my high educational status. One must not degrade oneself.''

''Ahh,'' Leo continued. ''Doctor Stark,'' he said, now finally confident in the title. ''I have always wanted to meet you. I really admire you and your work. I was once attended an MIT lecture given by honourable ex-students and you were also there but you, uh, probably don't remember me.'' Fitz was applauding himself mentally for not stumbling through his words but rather giving an eloquent speech.

''Your point being?'' Tony questioned.

''Rude,'' Skye muttered and Jemma gave Fitz a compassionate look.

''Nothing, I was just –''

''I was kidding,'' Tony laughed again. He was having way too much fun messing with them. ''Of course, you're honoured to meet me. Who isn't?''

''I'm not. Not anymore,'' Skye muttered again and fortunately she was only heard by both younger agents, who were seated closest to her.

''So, kid,'' Tony addressed Fitz. ''What do you want to see?''

''See?'' Leo repeated in disbelief.

''Sure. You've already met JARVIS. What more do you want to see?'' he asked.

So many possibilities were flying through Fitz's head, but they were all shadowed by his disbelief that Doctor Stark was actually giving him a chance to see _any_ of his creations. At the end, because he could not make up his mind, he muttered an awkward reply. ''Everything.''

Tony smirked, took his cup of coffee and finally sat down with the rest. ''After breakfast,'' was reply. ''Pepper is going to kill me if I don't eat breakfast.''

''What was that?'' Pepper asked, coming into the room fully dressed and ready for work. She left her leather briefcase (a gift from Tony for _being the very best and most beautiful CEO a guy could ask for_ ) by the elevator and she, too, went to make herself a cup of coffee.

''I said that Pepper is going to kiss me because I'm awesome?'' he asked jokingly. He knew that she had heard what he had said.

''Mhm,'' she rolled her eyes and turned to the refrigerator to prepare herself a breakfast as well. One could not simply live without a breakfast in the morning. Unless you ask Tony, then one can simply live with coffee and scotch for breakfast. And pizza for lunch, dinner and everything in between.

''Still waiting,'' he replied.

''And you're going to keep waiting,'' she answered without missing a beat.

Tony pouted. ''Hey, missie!'' he addressed Jemma who was just then passing the salt to Fitz, which made Tony notice her and distract himself from thinking of that kiss he was waiting for.

''Wha-?'' Jemma asked in a little voioce, like a kid caught steaing a cookie.

''What do you do?'' he asked.

''I'm a bio-chemist. I work together with Fitz who is an engineer,'' she pointed to Fitz.

''Yeah, figured that out on my own when he had a fangirl episode.''

''Seriously, you can't be that rude!'' Skye defended her friends. ''Who do you think you are?''

''Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist,'' he deadpanned.

Pepper coughed to get Tony's attention and stop the bickering.

''Genius, billionaire, _ex-_ playboy, philanthropist,'' he corrected himself and emphasized the _ex_.

''Mhm,'' she nodded. ''I would hope so if you don't want to add _sleeping on the couch_ there too.''

Everyone (but May, who had yet to say something) laughed.

''So, that's how you do it,'' Phil smiled at Pepper. ''How you keep him in line.''

''Well, someone has to,'' she smiled back at him. She has just finished making the eggs, so she put the on two plates, added some bread and carried them to the table.

''There you go,'' she handed the plate to Tony and smiled. He grinned at her. ''My saviour.''

She _mhm_ -ed again. ''Will my long, long suffering finally be done?'' he asked and turned to her, expecting a good morning kiss.

''That depends. Will you behave?'' she asked teasingly.

He nodded eagerly. ''I'll be a good boy.'' Phil nearly chocked on his toast. What has happened to Stark? Is this the same person?

''Then yes.'' She _finally_ took the time to lean into him and kiss him lightly on the lips even though they had an audience.

''There goes my appetite,'' Skye groaned. Tony shot her a nasty look.

''I still don't know who you are,'' he accused her.

''Skye.''

''Well, Miss Skye. The next time you say anything bad about Miss Potts, you are out of here.''

''Tony!'' Pepper yelped horrified. ''She was just messing around. You know that since it _is_ your kind of humour.''

''Do I?'' he asked. ''Agent just comes one day, never mind the fact that he is supposed to be dead, and I am supposed to just accept it, share my home and potentiometry put it and _you_ in danger?'' he asked rhetorically.

''No, but Phil is our friend and he would not bring to _our_ home a criminal, much less a murdered.''

''He and his agency did bring Agent Romanoff _who_ as I last checked is an assassin and therefore a murdered.''

She gasped. ''How can you say that? She is your teammate and a friend.''

''Just stating the facts,'' he replied. ''So, to be clear, no one will say a single bad word about Miss Potts or he/she is out of here.''

Phil laughed. ''I see you are in good hands,'' he directed his words at a still-horrified Pepper.

''Sometimes too good,'' she agreed. ''Tony, calm down and eat your breakfast before it goes completely cold.'' He nodded and took the fork to begin eating. However, just before he took the first bite, he grabbed Pepper's cheek and kissed her again, for a good measure.

Phil grinned and couldn't be happier for his friend to have someone who would always look out for her. Even if for something blown completely out of proportion.

* * *

 **Next:** The next few chapters will probably be divided into Tony getting to know each of them individually. So there will be one chapter for each. You can leave a comment who would you like to make the first appearance.


	4. Chapter 4: Skye

**Previously:** There was a lot of Pepperony. Otherwise, I promised they will have individual encounters with Tony and (sorry to those who rooted for others) the first is Skye, because Tony and she had just had a disagreement, which I think should be resolved.

 **AN:** I noticed quite a few spelling mistakes in the previous chapter, for which I am very sorry and I have no idea how I had missed those. Hopefully, they are not too bothersome. And hopefully, there are not as many in this one.

* * *

''You should apologize,'' Pepper said from inside the elevator. Tony stood between the elevator door, so they would not close on him and possibly deprive him of a few more moments with his girlfriend.

They were just in the middle of their morning routine, which means that Pepper is about to go to work, Tony keeps whining that _she is the boss, therefore she can stay at home and leave the paperwork to those boring paper-lovers_ , followed by Pepper sighing and Tony continuing that _they should just move her office to the main floor so she could even work in her PJs which he, by the way, really likes_ and at the end Pepper finally has enough, kisses his cheek and pushes him away from the elevator so she can, well, escape.

And this happens pretty much every day, except for Sundays. And that's why Tony _freaking loves Sundays._

However, the circumstances today were slightly different as they had company and Tony had just snapped at poor Skye, therefore she demanded he apologizes. ''Nu-uh!'' Tony refused. ''I am Tony Stark. I do not apologize. Ever.'' She raised her eyebrow. ''Except to you, honey.''

She smirked and finished their morning routine (translation: she pushed him away from the elevator), but not before telling him again to talk to Miss Skye.

Once the door closed, Tony turned around and groaned quietly to himself. _So freaking whipped._ ''Since being in a relationship apparently makes you lose your dignity, we will talk. Follow me,'' he said, pointing his finger at Skye and walked away, without checking if she was following.

She furrowed her eyebrows in disbelief and looked at Phil and May, the adult figures, to see whether they think she should follow Tony. May raised her own eyebrow, in a way that always annoys Skye because her raised eyebrow never gives an answer. Much less a straight one. Phil, on the other hand, nodded.

She stood up and followed Tony down the stairs, where he had just disappeared from the view.

* * *

''Um,'' she attempted to start a conversation with Tony once they were both in the little foyer in front of his lab. She waited for him to make a move but the only thing he did was stop and look at her with his hands crossed. ''So…''

''So,'' he mimicked her.

''God!'' she exclaimed annoyed. ''What are you, five?''

''And a half,'' he said with a straight face.

''If you're not going to talk, why did you make me come with you?'' she asked.

''In primo luogo, I did not make you do anything. You came of your own will,'' he answered in a very accurate Italian accent. ''In secondo luogo, I want to be here as much as you do.''

''You know, Mr Stark, I once thought you were a cool dude with these super brains, but now I don't know what I saw in you. I can see clearly now that you _are_ what they portray you to be.'' She decided she had had enough of his superior complex.

''Which is?'' he asked provokingly. ''Genius? Billionaire? A playboy? Tell me something I don't know. _You_ don't even know me,'' he continued. ''The only reason I'm talking to you is because Pepper wants me to. So, please, enlighten me on your opinion, princess.''

She glared at him. ''You are so vain I'm surprised you haven't yet drowned watching your own reflection! And would it kill you to be nicer to people? Fitz was so awkward only because he has always wanted to meet you! An engineer and genius from whom he would love to have some feedback on his work even though we all know it's far superior to what many his age have done.''

He uncrossed his arms. ''And did I reject it?''

She stayed silent.

''If my memory serves me right, which it still does, I have invited him to see more of my inventions, which doesn't happen often.'' He took a step away. ''Here's the problem with you people,'' he said seriously. ''You only see what you want to see. _Nient'altro._ ''

She stayed silent. She started to feel a little bit bad and possibly, though it was a very low possibility, slightly ashamed of herself. Here she was, an adult in her 20s, insulting a middle-aged superhero to his face. If Coulson liked and trusted him, he can't be that bad. However, she is above apologizing for what she stands for, so she decided to tease him instead.

''You're right. I'm sorry,'' she answered. ''It was not nice of me to say those things to your face. We should respect ours elders.''

''At least they taught you some manners,'' Tony replied. ''Wait, eld-'' he sputtered out. ''Did you just call me old?'' he asked.

Skye smirked in reply. ''I think you could count as an elder superhero in some aspects.''

''What aspects?'' Tony demanded outraged. ''There are no aspects that can relate to me, _especially_ if they describe _old_ people.'' He spat the word 'old' like a taboo word.

Skye burst out laughing. ''Oh my God, you should have seen your face!'' she giggled at the memory of his horrified face.

''I know what my face looks like. Women usually don't laugh at it,'' he said, even more insulted. ''Now, I demand an apology for calling me old _and_ laughing at my perfect face.''

Skye grinned and closed her mouth, putting her lips really close together to form a tight line and shook her head in refusal.

Tony raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner that dared her to continue with her silence. He had realized what she was doing and decided to collaborate. If only it would get Pepper off his back. Plus, there might be a reward at the end. One that involves only them and possibly not leaving their room for at least three days. Or four. He is greedy like that.

''Still waiting.''

''I was taught to never lie,'' Skye replied. ''Apologising for my words would be like lying because it would be contrary to the truth.''

Tony gasped dramatically. ''Do you know the definition of _old_?''

Skye feigned a thinking face. ''You?''

''That's it,'' he said and hurriedly put in his code to open the door of the workshop. Once it was open, he grabbed Skye's arm and led her to the computer closest to them.

She sat down on the rolling chair and spun towards him. ''What are we doing?''

''What are you doing,'' he corrected. ''You are going to open Google and type in 'old'''

Skye wanted to laugh but managed to keep her face passive. ''Alright,'' she agreed to humour him and opened the demanded page on the screen. ''I'm typing in o-l-d,'' she narrated.

Tony was following her every move like a police officer and nodded approvingly. ''Ok. Let's see, we have synonyms, antonyms, definition, 'old' in Spanish…''

''Images,'' he interrupted her. ''Go to pictures.''

''Yes, Sir,'' she saluted him and did as he said.

They stayed silent for a few moments and then both burst out laughing at the absurdity of what they were doing. He pointed at the pictures. ''I dare you to tell me what I have in common with _them_.''

''Hmm. The wrinkles are a given,'' she said seriously. ''There is also some gray hair. If I close one eye you can pass for this guy,'' she pointed at one granddad.

''You should never close your eyes in my presence anyway, so there is no fear of you mistaking me for him.''

''Doesn't Miss Potts mind the _open_ eyes on you?'' she asked curiously. ''I mean, women, and some men, are basically undressing you with their eyes everywhere you go.'' Skye has to admit that she is quite curious in any superhero's significant other. Ironman's love status is close to the top of her gossip interests.

He shrugged. ''She says she doesn't mind.''

''And do you think that she doesn't?'' Skye pressed on.

''I'd say so but you never know with women,'' he answered.

''No, you don't'' she grinned. ''But, look on the bright side, men look at her as well, so you are even.'' She pressed a button that sets of jealousy alarm in any men.

His face turned predatory. ''What other men?'' he asked quickly. ''Do you know of any other _specific_ men that do?'' he asked.

''I only met her. The only other men I've seen besides her are Coulson and Fitz.''

''Oh. Yeah. You're right.''

''Hey,'' she averted his attention. ''Is this granny holding up a 'rock' sign?'' Skye was referring to a picture of an old lady who was happily posing with her hand in the air, forming a fist and sticking up her pinky and index finger.

''At least she knows good music,'' Tony approved.

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't know where this idea came from but I hope it's funny, as this was my intention. The message of this chapter is that no one calls Tony Stark _old_.

Translations from Italian, with google translate: _In primo luogo_ (Firstly), _In secondo luogo_ (Secondly), _Nient'altro_ (Nothing else)


	5. Chapter 5: Agent May

**Previously:** Skye and Tony settled their argument. Skye called him old, which is unacceptable, cue Tony showing her images of old people. It was pretty random.

 **A/N:** Thank you for your reading and feedback. I hope you still like the way this story is unwinding and suggestions are always welcomed.

* * *

Skye and Tony spent some more time looking at random pictures of elderly people and laughing whenever they came across funny portraits and especially when they unknowingly landed on _memes_. The fact that Tony, who was not the youngest, knew about those surprised Skye. She didn't hesitate to voice her opinion, to which Tony answered with _I'm the coolest superhero, of course I know all about contemporary trends. I'm even on Twitter, you should follow me._ What she also found out was that his favourite memes were those of Avengers. Her response was a very obvious roll of her eyes and an accusation that he is vain, to which he answered that _she would be too if she was as visually perfect as he is._

When they had had enough of looking at wrinkles and grey hair, they returned back to the common room where most of the people were still gathered. When they walked up the last step, Tony was still laughing about some joke he remembered.

''- hilarious. I sent it to Spangles but I don't think he _wanted_ to get the reference,'' he frowned. ''He doesn't appreciate modern humour.''

Skye couldn't help but chuckle at his rambling. Fitz and Jemma lifted their heads in interest. ''What's hilarious?'' Fitz asked.

''Listen to this,'' Tony started, happy to have their attention. He paused dramatically and even more theatrically recited the amusing line. _''That really spangled my stars.''_

The younger ones, yes that included Tony, laughed at the joke. Phil also looked amused but strayed their interest away from the current topic. ''Have you two talked?'' he asked the pair.

''Yep,'' they both answered.

''And?'' he encouraged.

''And nothing,'' Skye answered dismissively.

''What did you do for half an hour?'' Jemma asked.

''We were looking at pictures of old people,'' Skye answered. Their confused faces required further explanation. ''I called him old.''

Tony nodded in feigned horror. ''She called me old. Can you imagine? _Me_?'' he asked.

''Actually, by definition,'' Fitz began but quickly fell silent when Tony looked at him in a very _I-dare-you_ way.

''No, Fitz,'' Skye smirked. ''You must have mistaken that definition with middle-aged people.''

''That's enough,'' Phil stopped them from further arguments.

''Oh!'' Skye exclaimed. ''Guess who his idol is?'' she laughed.

''I rather not,'' Phil answered.

''Hugh Hefner!'' she burst out. Fitzsimmons' eyes bugged out, a sign that they know who he is and are thus horrified by the image of him being anyone's idol. Phil groaned in resignation.

Tony nodded seriously like it was an everyday fact. ''We go way back. Old acquaintances.''

''I bet you are,'' he agreed, thinking of his past playboy glory.

''So where is Agent I-don't-smile?'' Tony enquired.

''You mean May?'' Phil replied. ''She is doing her morning workout routine.''

Tony groaned. ''You people are masochists.''

''You say so because you can't keep up with us,'' Skye sassed him.

''You know, for someone so small, you talk a lot,'' Tony answered.

''Hey!'' Skye complained. ''I am not small.''

''You say so because you can't keep up with us,'' Tony repeated her previous statement. Fitzsimmons looked a little bit confused by his comeback, but Phil knew what was coming her way.

''With what?''

''Growing,'' he answered and walked away, his feet leading him towards the gym where the smileless agent was training, which by definition, means torturing herself. Honestly, Tony didn't know why he decided to go there, as there were many other things that he could be doing with his time.

For example, he could call Pepper. And make Pepper come back home. Or he could finally get to those recalculations for his Ironman suit, because he had not been able to complete any project in the time when Pepper was away.

''JARVIS!'' Tony called his A.I.

''Sir?'' he answered. _Yes, it's a he._

''Text Pepper to meet me for brunch in 20,'' he ordered.

''Sir,'' JARVIS tried to make an objection. ''I think this is not a wise idea. It has only been half an hour since she has left.''

''Don't care,'' Tony rejected JARVIS' warning. ''Add in a _'please',''_ he added a few seconds later, clearly an afterthought.

* * *

The walk to the gym wasn't long as he has positioned it in close proximity to the communal room once the Avengers have started to hang out _daily_ in _his_ tower. After a few weeks of them visiting his home daily and them starting to sleep over and then _never_ leaving, he has decided to build a new gym even though he has one already in the lower levels of the tower.

And it was an honest mistake on his side because the day the gym was ready to be used was also the day that the team moved in. This time _permanently_.

He opened the big door to the gym and stepped in with a slight jump in his step. Agent May was on the other side of the room, behind the boxing ring, where punching bags of different sizes and weight were hanging from the ceiling. To no surprise, she was currently beating up one of the bigger and heavier bags.

''So, who is it?'' he asked. She didn't answer because she was in her element. But that did not mean that she hadn't heard him. He would not do that mistake again.

It was some time after the team has moved in when he _thought_ that he could surprise Natasha, who was in the element like May was. The story ends with a moral message to never try to sneak behind assassins. She was the last to laugh and Tony, on his back, in a non-sexual way, was the last to wince when the pain hit him.

He decided to walk up to the agent. ''Yoo-hoo?!'' he said jokingly. Mentally, he slapped his forehead when it hit him just what he had said. ''Anyone there?'' he waved in her face, from a safe distance.

Her eyes flickered to him for a millisecond but her hands kept hitting and downright murdering the punching bag.

''I think it's dead,'' he deadpanned. She hit it once more and then stopped the bag with her gloved hands.

''He is dead when I decide he is,'' she replied and to Tony's surprise, she was barely panting. Her breathing was equivalent to that of a normal person after a light jog.

''So, it's a he,'' he referred to his previous question. She didn't answer, therefore he raised his hands in defeat. ''If it counts, he would certainly be dead.''

''He will,'' she corrected and Tony smirked. Sensing that the topic was sensitive and that he would have more luck teaching a dog to talk than making agent May speak, he left it at that and changed the topic.

''What do you think of my gym?'' he asked. That should be a safe enough topic. Unless she demonstrates the qualitative techniques of using the gym on him.

She eyed him suspiciously. Melinda expected him to keep nagging her about the identity of her next victim. She was very mildly surprised by it because, you know, apparently, agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. don't get surprised.

''The bags are alright,'' she answered.

''They should be,'' he said. ''I, personally, improved them after Rogers kept destroying them. Apparently, they don't make punching bags appropriate for super soldiers.''

''Are they appropriate for gods?'' she asked with slight interest.

''Gods?'' he questioned. ''Do you mean Thor? Now that I think of him, he never works out with them. He says that duels are more challenging.''

''They are,'' she nodded knowingly. ''Hand-to-hand combat is the closest to real fighting.''

''Sure,'' he waved his hand dismissively, already bored with the topic. ''Do you know Black Widow and Hawkeye well?'' he asked.

''I know them,'' she answered in her matter of fact tone.

''Well, yes but have you ever worked with either of them?''

''I recollect a few missions in the East,'' she confirmed.

He grinned mischievously. ''Do you have any dirt on them?'' he interrogated shamelessly.

''I might have,'' she answered ''but I would have to kill you.'' He pouted, saddened by the lack of her collaboration with him.

''So kill me,'' he said dramatically. ''Kill me like one of your bags.'' Then he posed in a very dramatic way with his chest puffed out, signalling that he was figuratively ready to die if she suddenly decided to figuratively kill him.

''I hope you are not referring to Titanic because that story ends sadly for that guy,'' she answered with a raised eyebrow.

''If it gets me blackmail on the duo, I'm ready to suffer,'' he grinned.

''Maybe someday'' she agreed to share some of the information in the future.

''Sweet,'' he smirked.

''Sir,'' J.A.R.V.I.S. addressed him.

''I'm currently unavailable,'' he replied.

''It's Miss Potts,'' the artificial intelligence replied. Tony's head snapped to attention. ''She is not happy with your message.''

''What do you mean?'' he asked confused. ''It's my text, of course she is happy.''

''Her reply begs to differ,'' the computer answered and he played it through the speakers.

'' _Mr. Stark,''_ Pepper on the voicemail began. _''I am currently running your company and if you do not want to have some of Stark Industries' stocks mysteriously sold to Justin Hammer's company you better reconsider your proposition.''_

He gasped. ''She wouldn't.''

''She would,'' J.A.R.V.I.S. answered and played the last bit of Pepper's reply to Tony's ridiculous suggestion. _''If you think I am not serious, remember the business party last Christmas. If that's not enough, you could sleep on the couch as well.''_

May smirked and silently praised the power of women.


End file.
